


The Blowout

by Fu_Dragon



Series: From Friends and Lovers - The Series [9]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Post-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter und Kermit haben eine Reifenpanne und müssen im Freien übernachten. Kermit befürchtet schon den Zorn von Cara, wird aber eines besseren belehrt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blowout

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-Alone Story in meinem From Friends and Lovers Universum, die im Moment noch keiner Zeitlinie  
> zugeordnet werden kann.

"So ein elender, verdammter Mist", machte Kermit Griffin seiner Wut Luft und warf das Handy mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Fahrersitz.

Peter Caine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ich schätze mal, du hast keine positive Nachricht erhalten", meinte er.

"Nein, habe ich nicht", brummte der dunkelhaarige Detective. "Dieser Idiot von Mechaniker teilte mir allen ernstes mit, dass er nicht vor morgen früh mit dem Abschleppwagen hier sein kann. Ob wir uns hier mitten in der Wildnis den Arsch abfrieren oder nicht, ist dem Depp vollkommen egal."

Peter konnte nicht anders und lachte los. "Kermit, nun hab dich doch nicht so. Erstens haben wir Sommer und mindestens 30°C im Schatten, da wirst selbst du kaum erfrieren. Weiterhin dürfte es dir wohl keine Probleme bereiten, mal eine Nacht im Freien zu schlafen, sofern du das Auto nicht vorziehst. So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht."

Kermit trat gegen den Reifen des liegengebliebenen Leihwagens, einem Ford Transit, und stieß einen Fluch aus, der einen Seemann vor Neid erblassen lassen würde.

"Du hast gut reden. Du hast keine Frau Zuhause sitzen, die dir die Hölle heiß machen wird, weil du mit einem ganzen Tag Verspätung Zuhause ankommen wirst. Warum muss dieses alterschwache Vehikel auch genau in der Mitte vom Niemandsland seinen Geist aufgeben!"

Peter zuckte in bekannter Caine-Manier mit den Schultern. "Tja, seine Tage waren wohl gezählt. Da müssen wir nun durch." Er drehte sich einmal um die Achse und warf seinem Kameraden einen verschmitzten Blick zu. "Schau dich doch hier um, Kermit. Wir hätten es weitaus schlechter treffen können. Wir haben Wasser, gleich da vorne ist ein Bach. Und ein paar Konservendosen sind auch noch übrig. Was will man mehr? Wir haben zu essen, zu trinken und du als alter Pfadfinder wirst ja wohl in der Lage sein, ein Feuer anzuzünden. Falls nicht, dann zeige ich dir wie das geht."

Kermit warf seinem jungen Freund einen brennenden Blick zu, der die Gläser seiner immer präsenten grünen Sonnenbrille zu schmelzen drohte.

"Treibe es noch ein bisschen weiter, Junge und ich verpasse dir ein Ding, dass du tagelang wie ein Einhorn herum laufen wirst.", drohte er.

Peter fiel das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. So wie Kermit gerade da stand, konnte der junge Shaolin tatsächlich in die Gefahr laufen, einen Schwinger von seinem besten Freund zu erhalten. Sicherheitshalber zog er sich ein paar Meter zurück und setzte sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, von wo aus er den tobenden Mann beobachtete.

Irgendwie schienen gerade die Rollen getauscht zu sein. Peter, heute die Ruhe in Person, wenn auch doch leicht verärgert, konnte nur verwundert beobachten, wie Kermit wie ein Tiger auf und ab schritt und dann und wann dem armen Auto einen Tritt gegen die Reifen, Türe, Kotflügel, oder wo immer er sich gerade befand, gab. Zwischendurch fuhr er sich durch die schwarzen Haare, die mittlerweile schon in alle Himmelrichtungen abstanden und stieß immer wieder einen weiteren Fluch aus. Der Detective lockerte seine Krawatte, zog sie sich über den Kopf und pfefferte sie ins Wageninnere, das Jackett folgte. Dann bückte er sich und hob das Handy auf.

Peter beschloss, einen Spaziergang zu machen und die Gegend zu erkunden. Damit hatte Kermit dann Zeit, in Ruhe mit seiner Frau zu reden und er würde gleichzeitig aus der Schusslinie sein, falls der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintrat, dass Cara ihrem Ehemann tatsächlich den Kopf waschen würde.

Als er nach einer guten Stunde zur "Unglückstelle" zurück kehrte, saß Kermit auf dem von ihm verlassenen Baumstamm und war gerade dabei, eine kleine Feuerstelle einzurichten.

Vorsichtig näherte sich der ehemalige Shaolin-Cop dem Ex-Söldner, nicht sicher, was ihn erwarten würde. Dass er mit einem breiten Lächeln seitens seines Freundes begrüßt wurde, überraschte ihn vollkommen und versetzte ihn in ein wahres Gefühlschaos. Er konnte trotz seines langjährigen Trainings beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, ob dieses Lächeln eher dem Zähnefletschen eines angriffsbereiten Wolfes glich, oder ob es wirklich nett gemeint war.

"Peter, mein Freund, komm her und nimm Platz, es gibt bald Abendessen.", verkündete der ältere Detective mit bester Laune.

Erleichtert stieß Peter die Luft aus und kam der Aufforderung, wenn auch leicht zögernd, nach. Er setzte sich neben ihn und blickte ihn fragend an.

"Darf man fragen, was deinen Stimmungsumschwung verursacht hat?"

"Was für einen Stimmungsumschwung? Ich hatte schon die ganze Zeit über blendende Laune", verkündete Kermit.

Peters Kinnlade klappte auf und mit einem hörbaren Plopp wieder zu. Nur allzu gut stand ihm noch vor Augen, wie sein Freund hier herum getobt hatte. Und doch behauptete er das Gegenteil. Empört wollte er Kermit darauf aufmerksam machen, beschloss dann aber, dass der Hinweis auf das vergangene Geschehen, das garantiert darauf folgende Streitgespräch nicht wert sein würde.

Statt dessen meinte er mühsam beherrscht: "Ich nehme an, das Gespräch mit Cara ist gut verlaufen?"

Kermit grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und schlug dem Shaolin freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Oh yeah, mein Freund, oh yeah. Etwas besseres als diese Autopanne konnte mir gar nicht passieren. Cara wollte mich morgen tatsächlich in eine Schulaufführung der Sung-Kinder schleppen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das aussehen würde? Ich unter lauter stolzen Eltern, die ihren Kindern zuschauen, wie sie als Elfen verkleidet über die Bühne hopsen? Nein, das ist nun wirklich nichts für mich. Eines ist sicher: der Mechaniker wird morgen ein großes Trinkgeld von mir bekommen. Verglichen mit dem Nerventerror, ist eine Nacht in der Wildnis ein reiner Spaziergang."

Der junge Mann konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Die Vorstellung, wie Kermit mit dunkler Sonnenbrille und seinem Anzug inmitten von übereifrigen Eltern sitzen würde, die in regelmäßigen Abständen in Ahs und Ohs ob der tollen Leistung ihrer Sprösslinge ausbrachen, hatte absolut etwas komisches an sich. Nur leider war ihm das Lachen vollkommen vergangen. Er kam mit dem schnellen Stimmungsumschwung seines Freundes einfach nicht mit und wünschte sich an seinen geheimen Ort am Wasser, wo er seine Gedanken in Ruhe sortieren und meditieren konnte. Leider war das im Moment vollkommen unmöglich.

Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte er zu, wie der gut gelaunte ehemalige Söldner eine Anekdote aus vergangener Zeit erzählte, während er das Feuer zum Prasseln brachte. In einer Redepause sprang Peter auf und eilte zum Auto, aus dem er ein paar der übrig gebliebenen Konservendosen holte. Vielleicht würde etwas zu essen den ungewöhnlichen Redefluss seines Freundes stoppen. So viel gute Laune seitens des meist eher schlecht gelaunten Kermit Griffin war auf Dauer schlicht unerträglich.

Zu seiner Erleichterung klappte das Ablenkungsmanöver und es kehrte wenigstens für eine Weile Ruhe ein, die Peter aus vollstem Herzen genoss. Unglücklicherweise nahm Kermit den Monolog gleich wieder auf, kaum dass sie gegessen hatten. Er erzählte wie ein Wasserfall und ließ Peter kaum zu Wort kommen, was den jungen Shaolin wiederum in ein Auf und Ab der Gefühle versetzte, je nachdem, was für eine Geschichte der ältere Detective erzählte.

Erst tief in der Nacht kehrte langsam aber sicher Ruhe ein. Peter wagte kaum, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, Kermit wieder aufzuwecken. Erst als er ein leises Schnarchen hörte, riskierte er es, seine Position ein wenig zu verändern, so dass er nun bequem gegen den Baumstamm lehnte.

Selbstvergessen starrte er in die Flammen und beobachtete ein paar Glühwürmchen, die das Feuer umkreisten.

Und Peter stellte wieder einmal fest, dass nicht nur Frauen es schafften, ihn in ein Wechselbad der Gefühle zu versetzen. Nein, Mr. Kermit Griffin, seines Zeichens Ex-Spion, Ex-Söldner, Ehemann, Freund und Detective beherrschte diese hohe Kunst der Gefühlsverwirrung wie kein Zweiter. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, welch Überraschungen diese Nacht noch für ihn bereit halten würde, dabei war er sich gar nicht so sicher, ob er das überhaupt wissen wollte.

Eines stand für ihn jetzt schon fest. Ein Kapitel seiner Memoiren würde den Titel bekommen: "Ich überlebte eine Nacht mit Kermit Griffin."

Ende


End file.
